Seriously?
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Karoline! one-shot. "Because! No one just asks someone to marry them like you did!" she said throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. Klaus asks Caroline to marry him.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. If they did Klaroline would have their own show.

**Author's Note:** I was taking a break from studying math and decided to write this little cutesie one shot! I'll update my other stories once my summer finals are over which is the end of this week. So expect an update either sat or sun depending on how sick I feel from celebrating. Let me know what you think of the little one shot! Please review!

**Summary:** Klaus asks Caroline to marry him.

**Title: Seriously?**

Caroline looked at him incredulously.

She was laying naked beneath the sheet in their bedroom for God's sake and he was asking this very important question. It wasn't supposed to be like this. There was supposed to be dinner or music or at the very least flowers. They weren't supposed to be the sound of heavy breathing from making love. They weren't supposed to be naked. It was supposed to actually be planned.

None of this surprise spontaneous bullshit.

"Seriously?" she asked staring at him her blue eyes wide with shock and displeasure.

"Caroline, love." Klaus said smirking at her. His head was propped up by his one hand while the other held a small black box and he was looking at her in that smoldering way he did with a twinkling of mirth in his eyes, which she loved to hate.

"Seriously?" she asked again sitting up and leaning against their headboard.

"Of course, seriously, sweetheart." he said smirking at her.

She looked down at him, taking in his bare chest and ruffled hair. She looked into his dark blue eyes to see if he was indeed being serious. For all she knew it could be a cruel joke.

"Seriously?" she asked again.

"Yes! Caroline, seriously! I love you, only you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Why is this so hard for you to grasp?" he asked annoyed.

"Because! No one just asks someone to marry them like you did!" she said throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

He chuckled and put down the small black box on the bed.

"So is that a yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She glared down at him. "Klaus! You can't-can't ask me such a serious question after we just-just had sex!" she said her voice rising.

He smirked amused at her reaction, although a small part was worried she would say no. They had been together for almost twenty years and he felt it was time to pop the question. Yes, he knew marriage was a trivial human tradition, one he didn't believe in, but Caroline wanted it and her mother wanted to see her down the aisle. Her mother was ailing now and he knew how important this was for Caroline and he wanted to give this to her. Plus he wanted to marry her and be able to call her his for all of eternity. It also signified she couldn't leave him so easily.

"So is that a no?" he asked giving her an innocent look.

She rolled her eyes and curled her legs up to her chest. "You know it's not a no. Just-just let me think." she said putting her head in her hands.

They were both quiet for a moment, him watching her and her thinking over the question.

"Why now?" she asked raising her head slightly to rest on her knees.

He frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I mean why now? I know how you feel about marriage Klaus, this isn't exactly on the top of your priorities." she said looking over at him.

He sat up to look at her more in the eye. "It's important to you though, and I want to make you happy." he said reaching a hand to her cheek.

She smiled slightly at him. "Ask me again." she demanded.

He rolled his eyes and lifted the black box off the bed.

"And get on your knees." she added smirking at him.

He glared at her, but did as she asked. In all of his naked glory he got onto the floor on one leg and gazed up at Caroline whose sheet was slowly slipping down her body in her excitement. He smirked up at her as the sheet fully uncovered her glorious breasts and his dick twitched at the sight before him.

Caroline's giggling brought him back to what he was supposed to be doing and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"My beautiful Caroline Forbes, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest most powerful creature to walk this earth and become my ravishing vampire wife?" he asked hope lacing his voice. Despite knowing her answer he couldn't help the doubt leak into his mind.

She grinned down at him and clasp her hands together in glee.

"Hm..." she said mock pondering the answer.

He growled loudly at his lover who's face if possible was glowing more than usual.

"I suppose so." she said leaning down to pull him back onto the bed. He kissed her hard on the mouth both of them feeling the passion and the warmth down to their toes as they crawled back on to the bed. Klaus lay on top of Caroline, careful not to hurt her and took her hands in his enjoying the soft skin touching his.

She giggled again looking into his bright love filled eyes.

"So where is it?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

He smirked down at her and brought the black box to their eye level.

"Hand please." he said reaching for her left hand.

She gasped when she saw the large simple diamond ring that awaited her.

"A ring for a queen." he rasped sliding the ring on her finger.

She squealed in happiness and pulled his face down to hers again.

"I love you." she gushed her voice filled with love.

"I love to too." he said kissing her hair.

"Always and forever." she moaned as he made he peppered her face in kisses.

"Always and forever." he repeated.

And they spent the rest of the night showing each other how much they loved one another.

**The End**

(A/n: just a cute little one shot. Let me know what you think!)


End file.
